


how to ruin a life

by wonhoshi



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Idol-Verse, M/M, Rutting, Semi-Public Sex, crossposted on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhoshi/pseuds/wonhoshi
Summary: request prompt with the quote:19. “And that’s how you ruin a life. Congratulations.”





	how to ruin a life

“Guys, five minutes until we’re heading out!”

The boys were finishing their final touches on their outfits, the costume of the day being vampires. It was nearing Halloween and the Monbebe’s loved all the other group costumes they had worn recently to their schedules. 

Today was just a simple dance practice to be filmed in honor of the October holiday; featuring their classy attire that required them to slick back their hair and brandish red contacts with matching capes. 

Some of them suited the style perfectly, Hoseok and Minhyuk already eagerly running around and pretending to bite others while members like Kihyun and Shownu just looked adorable in their obvious costumes. 

Hyungwon looked over as Minhyuk tried to snap a selfie with Changkyun, the poor maknae trying to escape the clutches of his hyung. Hyungwon laughed at his torture, until he himself was being submitted to the same treatment from Hoseok just seconds after. He noticed a hair too late, jumping slightly in surprise from the sudden contact of Hoseok’s perfectly lined and pristine white teeth brushing against the skin of Hyungwon’s neck.

He felt his breath whisper on the milky surface and make goosebumps rise in its wake, the feeling making him shiver as Hoseok pulled away. 

“You okay ‘Wonnie?”

Hyungwon’s breath caught as he noticed the bloody scarlet color of Hoseok’s irises, the mere sight making his mouth run dry.

“Y-yeah. You just scared me, hyung.” Hoseok smiled at Hyungwon, proud of himself for being menacing for once, since he was always the ‘soft member’ according to his band mates.

“Hey, your eyeliner is smudging a bit though, come on,” Hoseok pulled Hyungwon up from where he was sat in the room and tugged on his arm. “Let’s go to the bathroom so I can fix you up.” 

Hyungwon tried to not find a double meaning to those words but his mind kept swimming around too many perverse thoughts. He licked his plump lips at the sight of Hoseok’s ass in the tight black slacks that they chose for this ensemble. It wasn’t fair how everything he wore he managed to look amazing in. Realizing he was staring, he noticed that there was a lack of cover on his backside.

“Hyung, where’s your cape? I thought we were all wearing them?” Hyungwon questioned, tugging at his own that was snug around his neck as it dangled behind him and kept hitting the tops of his hamstrings.   
“I accidentally ripped the top, one of the noonas is sewing it for me right now. It’s why there’s gonna be a delay before we leave.” Hoseok shut the bathroom door behind the two of them and in no time, pushed Hyungwon up against the porcelain sink in the single stall restroom.

Hoseok invaded Hyungwon’s personal space, a phantom reminder of some previous mornings where similar events took place. Things like this happen but they never speak of it, for everyone’s sake. 

“You look so good like this, the contacts are hot,” Hoseok breathed against Hyungwon’s lips, clearly far more feverish than the other had anticipated. Usually they had some semblance of control, able to reign in their hormones until a shared shower or late nights on the couch at the dorm. This was new, but it filled Hyungwon with a rush; adrenaline seeping into every pore and making his heart race at a million miles per minute.

Biting at his plush bottom lip, Hyungwon felt his bones turn to mush as his body became pliant in between a rock and a hard place. Or more like a sink and a hard man.

_A very hard man._

“Wait, did you– _shit, ah_ – did you rip your cape on purpose so you could take me here?” Hyungwon asked as Hoseok lets his lips travel down his jawline to the junction of his neck, suckling and nibbling softly there. If he had left any marks, they could say it was make up for the costume, but the thought of being marked still made Hyungwon’s pants get tighter. 

He mumbled a gravelly _maybe_ against Hyungwon’s throat, making his head tip back at the vibrations. 

“Doesn’t mean we have a lot of time though,” Hoseok murmured as he let his mouth meet Hyungwon’s properly, a passionate lip lock exposing how repressed they’d made their feelings as of late. 

Hoseok took initiative and quickly unzipped both their trousers, taking out Hyungwon’s length first and pumping the long and lean muscles several times before he reached into his own pants to take himself in hand. The size comparison always made Hyungwon’s mouth water; being a bit of a size queen (king?) and never having been subtle about how much he appreciated how well endowed Hoseok was.

Hurried breaths and groans were all that could be heard along the sound of skin against skin, Hoseok taking the two of them in his hand to pump and grind them in unison. They managed a decent rhythm, stopping only a few times for either of them to spit and slick them up a little more for a smoother glide.

Hyungwon grew louder as he neared his climax, having to muffle his moans behind his large palm. Hoseok locked eyes with him and smirked at the sight, loving how wrecked he made his band mate. 

Biting down on the meat of his hand, Hyungwon stifled a high pitched moan as he came suddenly, the majority of his release coating Hoseoks hand and providing more slick for him to finish himself off. Hoseok thrusted his hips into the grip he kept around them two of them, chasing his own high as quickly as he could because muffled voices were already drawing closer to their location and he could hear them closing their distance rather quickly.

Finally coming, he tried to keep his come from straying too far by covering his head with his hand. He bit back the groan he had bubbling in his throat, not wanting to alert whoever was probably looking for them where they actually were. 

They only had a minute to bask in the afterglow before the door of the bathroom swung open and hit the wall hard, making the both of them jump suddenly. Their pants were still undone and softening cocks were out but they completely forgot when they were startled by the surprise entrance by Kihyun and Changkyun.

“Oh my god.” Kihyun covered his eyes instantly, turning away from the sight he had been cursed (read: blessed) with seeing.

“Aaaaaaaaand that’s how you ruin a life. Congratulations hyungs, I’m scarred for life.” Changkyun’s low timbre voiced as he averted his gaze from the perverted scene.

“Oh shut up Changkyunnie, you act like you’ve never seen us nude before.” Hyungwon instantly shot up with, his energy coming back in the form of sassy remarks.

“Yeah but not naked, with another member and definitely not covered in… _that._ ” 

“Just… please clean up. We’re leaving now.” Kihyun said, exasperated as he tugged Changkyun out of the bathroom behind him.

The two boys exchanged looks before bursting out in laughter, cleaning each other thoroughly and making sure they looked absolutely ravishing as vampires. 

Hyungwon thought Hoseok fit the role to a T. 

Hoseok thought the same for Hyungwon.

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted on tumblr @ [jinjikook](http://jinjikook.tumblr.com/post/160002976427/number-19-with-hyungwon-and-hoseok-which-ever)


End file.
